madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone in a Flash
Plot Maurice is having problems with King Julien taking everything of his claiming it for himself. Meanwhile, the chimpanzees are playing with a camera that a tourist left at the zoo on accident. When the tourist comes back for it they quickly get rid of it by throwing it into the lemur habitat. Maurice finds the camera and when King Julien tries to take the it (which he thinks is a gift for him from the "sky spirits"), he ends up taking a flash picture of Maurice and in the process sending him flying and landing outside the zoo grounds. King Julien thinks that he trapped Maurice inside the camera as a punishment for questioning him and the penguins take it upon themselves to go on a mission to get him back. They figure out that when Maurice was bounced out of the lemur habitat, he bounced into the garbage and was hauled away in a garbage truck. They find him in a New Jersey garbage dump and convince him to come back with them. King Julien thinks it was through his powers and the "sky spirits" that Maurice was "released" from the camera. Transcript Click Here Songs n/a Online Clips *From Nick *From YTV View Episode Nickelodeon *Nick #1 *Nick #2 Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Lists 'Operation Code Names' *'Operation: Shoot The Moon -' Shooting Maurice back into the zoo using a bucket on bungee cords as a sling shot. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'$0.25 cents' - For a New York toll booth. 'Options (given by Kowalski)' Trivia *This episode aired as part of a "Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend" along with two other contenders for new Nickelodeon shows, "The Mighty B!" and "Making Fiends". They aired right before a brand new episode of "Spongebob Squarepants". *This episode was also released as part of the Double DVD Pack of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on February 6, 2009, along with the episode "Popcorn Panic". *Marlene the Otter is absent on this episode. *The camera says: ZOOM LENS 3X 5.4-16.2mm 1:28-48 *Kowalski has a dry-erase board with a blue marker that he uses to write down plans. *King Julien's habitat has a giant bouncy castle with his head on top of it. *This was the first mention of the Doris the Dolphin. Her picture is visible on the table. *King Julien's "rule number one" is "don't question the king". *The garbage can is filled with only empty popcorn buckets and paper cups. *There is a male zookeeper in addition to Alice the zookeeper. He has a mustache and listens to headphones. *The garbage can has a sign on it that reads "Keep your zoo CLEAN!" *When the penguins end up in the dump, the New Jersey license plate Kowalski finds reads "I heart BNJVI" and has a Feb 06 expiration. This is a reference to 80s Rock and Roll singer Bon Jovi. *The penguins must be back at the zoo by 0900 (9:00 AM). *In addition to penguin and chimpanzee banners, there are banners for lion and zebra hanging around the zoo grounds in the familiar silhouettes of the original Madagascar characters. *Private is on the cover of the zoo brochure. *Kowalski has binoculars that have very elaborate readouts while looking through them. *When King Julien says "my left", Mort still moves to his own left anyways. Quotes Private: I think I found a clue! No, just lint! --- Maurice: I'm gonna eat my banana, hope no one TAKES IT! --- Skipper: (to Maurice) We're not putting any slack on you because you're the new guy! --- King Julien: Move it over to the left Mort! Mort: My left or your left? Julien: My left of course! I'm the king silly Mort! All the lefts are mine! --- (Maurice is making a sundae) Maurice (Singing): Making my ice cream, Oh, sprinkle it on. (Julien grabs the sundae while Maurice is not looking) 'Maurice': Now we add a cherry on top! (Julien grabs the cherry) Julien: Uh, less sprinkles next time, okay Maurice? --- Maurice: I just can't take this! Julien: Rule number one: Do not question the king. Rule number two-- Camera falls into Maurice's arms; They begin to fight. Later... Julien:I said gimme! What part of Give or Me do you not understand? Maurice: I understood the me part, like, this was caught by ME! Photos Category:Episodes